


Destroy Everything You Touch

by SpacePlayersLover (AlienStarlight)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan death, F/F, F/M, Feferi death, Gen, M/M, Rule 63, Some Vriska Serket, Songfic, a hint of female!Dave Strider, also it's this song "Destroy Everything You Touch" by ladytron, check it out, does this count as a lengthy horrible version of Lyricstuck?, fem!Eridan - Freeform, fem!Sollux, literally everyone is genderbent, male!Feferi, male!Kanaya, retelling of meteor events, so it's, some Gamzee Makara, sorry that's my obsession, there's also some Terezi and male!Rose and, wasn't sure if I had to tag this as graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienStarlight/pseuds/SpacePlayersLover
Summary: I wrote this without really thinking or planning; it's a retelling of what happened when Eridan went grimdark (the duel with Sollux, what happened with Fef and Kanaya; Kanaya's retribution and some bits after). It's a terrible shot at a songfic! What really happened was I had Ladytron's "Destroy Everything You Touch" on repeat, and I guess this sequence of events on the meteor was something I needed to get out of my system.Three things to note: everyone is under Rule 63, and I added a non-canon scene for the chorus. Most of the rest is canon-compliant. Third thing is this whole thing is told from four first-person POVs: Feferi, Sollux, Eridan, Kanaya.Wasn't sure if I should've touched the relationship tags... So I didn't.Enjoy...?





	1. First Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Feferi - gangly, kind of peaceful vibes. Imagine ff's original outfit but with knee-length pants.  
> Sollux - tall, slightly chubby. Wears a collared shirt with Gemini insignia on her boob. I'm gay  
> Eridan - imagine canon but with her top ending above the navel, and with ED's gross shoes are cool boots instead  
> Kanaya - imagine the most stylish troll Boy. And then imagine a Troll Dracula
> 
> KK is short and cute, Vriska is a tall jerk, Gamzee is tall and strongly-built (not overly-sexualized thanks)  
> Robb is like Rose tbh and fem!Dave has the exact same haircut as canon Dave (I like a girl with that style. I'm gay) 
> 
> Okay I'll shut up now.

_**Destroy everything you touch** _

You yell in livid frustration, the breaking of your endless patience. It had all finally built up to a peak and you know that this duel wouldn't end with just restraining Eridan to stop her glubbing plan of joining Jacque. All of it was so _stupid_! But something freezes the guttural sound in your gilled throat. 

The different beams of light are not level any more; your ex-palemate moves forward with the immutable, astounding strength of her rage and her belief. The blinding-white, sheer power that emanates from her science stick pushes steadily against the blue and red magnitude that comes from the mustardblood who makes your bloodpusher wrench, whose mutant eyes are finally widening in the realization that she's losing ground-

_**-today,** _

Focused on your attack, you know immediately that something is terribly off. You can feel it everywhere, in the air, in your limbs, in your screaming thinkpan- you feel it in the pushback of her shitty make-believe magic against your actual powers. 

It culminates in a blunt showdown of opposite-tug-of-war. And as your psionics begin to struggle to withstand her fury, you feel something apart from the crackling heat. You feel your impending doom, clearer than ever before. You glance (while mentally keeping your psionics directed forwards) at the distant figure of KK at the other end of the vast block, motionless in what you suppose is shock. 

You are enveloped by fear for one second: the desperation in your defense, the stiffening of your limbs, the surprise chased by resignation on your face- and then she overpowers you. 

_**Destroy me, this way** _

The victory of Eridan's assault is so intense it is nearly an explosion; but what it really is to you, is Sollux getting hit so hard by the very troll you grew up with that you fear she will be ripped to pieces. Instead, she's thrown back to the further wall, slamming into it and landing in a lanky heap. She doesn't move. 

The noise that is wrenched from your lips sounds nothing like you. 

_**Anything that may desert you** _

You stare. She lies unmoving, and you wait. You think you are drowning in righteous victory and anger and grief somewhere, but it is a ghost of you that does not exist. You feel nothing now but grim purpose. 

Your idealist, futuristic vision is fully black now but isn't that a vision in itself? The white of your faith shines right through it. 

You hear his blood-curdling scream of rage, the only thing befitting his violent royal destiny that you have ever heard him utter. Pity. 

_**So it cannot hurt you** _

You turn to him, and you feel nothing. You almost pause to analyse this lack of feeling. But you do not, because he is facing you, and he will kill you, and he is the future Emperor. 

Was.

You blast a neat hole right through his middle. The heavy clang of his trident against the floor echoes through the block, followed immediately by the thud and honks of a body hitting Gamzee's horn pile. 

 

_**You only have to look behind you** _

It happens so fast, too fast, all of it- the lack of action on your part is a repeated blow to the gut as you watch Sollux fail to stop the hopeless Princess of Hope. As you watch Feferi be culled in his grief. 

As you stand there horrified and utterly paralysed. Your eyes flit from the mustard splatter on the wall to the fuchsia puddle on the floor to the gleam of white betwixt her ringed fingers. No no _no_ , not that stupid stick-

Then she turns to you. 

And aims. At. The. Matriorb. 

_**At who's underlined you** _

You blast it to smithereens, eyes narrowed as it hopesplodes. Well, you did insist that you would help him with it, although this was probably not what he had expected. 

This whole mission was pointless, these imbeciles, couldn't they see? 

The jadeblood roars and whips out his chainsaw, just as you expect him to. 

He was always so good at interfering- and again, he had seen everything. You weren't planning to let him leave this block anyway. Not to mention, the idea that his so-called faith in you may have been less than sincere... 

Your Hope beams right through him, and he falls. 

_**Destroy everything you touch** _

You cast a last look around at the scene, but fate demands your presence elsewhere. You heed the call, halting at the door only to look back at _her_ body. 

_**today,** _

If there was even the slightest twitch, you would employ your wand of true science until she could be mutilated no more. 

_**Destroy me this way.** _

But her body doesn't move, and you have no reason to suspect otherwise. You leave.


	2. Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I put in a chapter summary....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this stupid songficcy thing in chapters because the chorus is   
> 1\. Non-canon,   
> 2\. more emotional than action-oriented I guess? Sort of?   
> 3\. The lyrics use each of the four trolls' typing quirks (not 100% accurately tbh) so you get the idea of who's singing what here.....if they were singing. Why am I turning this into a musical suddenly, no idea

_**Everythiing you touch** _

You shove the yellowblood against the metal gray wall, but it's still not enough to satisfy the urge to bang her double-horned head repeatedly against the floor.

_**You don't feel** _

Dragging your claws painfully down the taller troll's arms, you only laugh humourlessly when stinging psionics hit you in retaliation. 

_**Do not knoww** _

Disoriented, you snarl at the seadweller. You are pissed off and confused as always about what exactly _Eridan_ had to hate about you _so_ gogdamned much. 

Jegus, she was such an overdramatic annoyance. And she just loved getting her ass handed to her by you, apparently. 

_**Wwhat you steal** _

Your new friend or even- dare you say, potential matesprit, uses her red and blue lightning like an extra limb: picking up the stronger troll and flinging her away even as she shrieked in protest at being unable to claw at Sollux. 

You yell for them to stop. 

 

_**2hake2 your hand** _

When had Fef gotten here? You hesitate, your anger momentarily dipping; he reaches for _her_ , looks with worry at _her_. You suddenly feel the stare that you swear is almost physical, and your gaze falls from his face to her horrid one. She's watching you, and you can't read her expression but it's not gloating or calculating or even provocative in any way. Just blank, for once. 

She allows him to clasp her hand. 

_**Takes Your Gun** _

You don't remember taking it out of your strife syllabus but Ahab's Crosshairs is lying uselessly in your hands and you're trembling even though neither of them is looking back at you now. A gentle touch on your shoulder startles you and you look up to solemn green-tinted eyes.

Mr Fussyfangs, as you've heard him be called many a time. 

_**Wwalks you out of the sun** _

You push him away, walking away from them all. Your usual confident stride is replaced by long, quick steps, and you feel like you're absconding from the light somehow. 

You can't tell if it's the lost comfort of Fef's sunny disposition and nostalgic warmth, or the searing pain of Sollux's sparking, _naive_ insolence that you're escaping. 

You feel a chill in your bones, even as a brighter white light dims out the recent grays of your future vision. 

_**What you touch, you don't f-eel** _

You watch her leave- KN having stepped in- even with FF's cold but comforting arm around you. You understand painfully how FF feels, of course. ED was such a problem, and she doesn't seem to be getting any better- worse, in fact. As far as you are concerned, it's as simple as that. 

Why then, do you feel hesitant around her these days? 

You certainly do not return her black feelings, you know this. Perhaps, despite your disgust with her, deep down you relate the tiniest bit to the intensity with which she does everything. Too bad she's a bigoted idiot who does it so fixedly. 

Like most things in your shitty life, you can't stand her. 

_**Do Not Know What You Steal** _

Thanks to you, a potentially dangerous situation has been evaded; whether Eridan appreciates your meddling or not. Crossing your arms, you glance at the way Sollux frowns after her. You have a suspicion, but you are not sure. 

You once thought of weaving something pale around the yellowblood. She was so pitiable, no.. pitiful, really. But she was such a distant, stubborn and snarky creature and you'd soon lost your interest in pursuing pales with her. Besides, Karkat had suddenly confided in you that she fancied Sollux could be her lifetime moirail (you could see that she listened to Karkat, at least). 

Eridan was pitch for her. But Sollux didn't want to have anything to do with the seadweller... Or perhaps she did? Karkat did seem awfully busy with leadership and Gamzee and the human aliens. You might have to, sigh, consult with Nepeta in case he had any inkling on the matter. 

 

_**Destroy everyfin you touch** _

Why couldn't she just drop her ridiculous vendetta? You were shore Eridan felt nothing substantial for Sollux, she was only doing all this in some convoluted effort to get you back into her quadrants. You hate that this was what it had come to, and that your flush crush was now mixed up in it. 

You tighten your hold around her. The poor fin already had a tough time with all those headaches and daymares. Cod, you just want to cuddle her. Suddenly noticing that she was looking back over her shoulder, you turn just in time to see the retreating figure of the violetblood girl. 

_**-today,** _

"I'm sorry, Solfish," you murmur quietly, pushing away your own distress for your ex-moirail. Coddamn if Eridan hadn't lost any and all right to your sympathy. 

She looks up at you then, and you wonder why you can't read any emotion in her face. But she smiles, and just says "Really, thtill that nickname?"

You grin back. 

_**Plea2e destroy me thii2 way** _

You gasp for air, having nearly drifted off again and seen the visions that sometimes plagued you in the in-between. 

This time, you'd been struggling to stay afloat in Alternian seawater as ED plunged FF's own trident into his torso, on a jagged rock just a few feet away from where you were nearly drowning. 

You had screamed through the mouthfuls of water, begging her to kill you instead. She had turned to you, grinning, and wrenched out the weapon from FF's lifeless form. 

ED turned into Vriska and your precious FF was suddenly AA, but you were all still in the middle of a stormy ocean. AA's handsome dead face snapped upwards suddenly, screaming silently with his ghost eyes staring at something behind you. 

You clumsily turned in the water just as a surprise Eridan shoved down on your shoulders, and you went under, Vriska's cackle echoing in your thinkpan. 

That was when you awoke. You pant as you turn to see FF talking some distance away to a grumpy KK, but the dream is fading from your memory fast. You bury your head in your hands, but you cannot sob because you do not remember now what is upsetting you.


	3. The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the second verse and ensuing chorus: "Kanaya's Retribution", "Triple Threat Take-down", "Sollux Revival 2.0", "Ghost Remorse", and the endy bit. 
> 
> Had to add the tiny bit of fluff for Kanaya/Rose and Arasol at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in hindsight half of this is barely canon. Oh well.

_**Destroy everything you touch,** _

You come to a stop, the ringing of murder in your ears and throbbing through your superior violet blood. 

The telltale soft whipping sound of his wings betray his presence before you even see him. The garish orange hits your dark eyes first, before his form slowly takes shape from the rest of the darkness. 

_**-today** _

Vriska Serket. The bastard has dice in his hand and reeks to you of blood- blood of a lower hue. 

He seems wary of you, sizing you up even as he gets that old calculative expression on his face. You gaze right back in hatred, feeling something for the first time in a while. And oh, is it solely, unfetteringly platonic as hell. 

 

_**Destroy me this way** _

The tense moment between the two of you is interrupted when you hear a _honk_. It is followed immediately by more honks, and both of you swivel simultaneously to take in the arrival of a third opponent: Gamzee, the most unlikeliest of trolls.

There is, however, something gruesomely different about the broad-framed clown girl. You picked it up the second you heard the first honk, probably before Vriska did. But it is obvious when she is splattered in indigo blood; and were those streaks of olive on her pins? Confirmation lies in the cat hat on her head, the cracked, tinted lenses on her nose and what is unmistakably claw scratches right across her visage. 

Just another couple of trolls who dared defy you, gone. You would be glad about the demise of that kawaii kitty boy who rejected you, and the asshole who defended him, if you could feel anything other than hatred. 

You glimpse the red of Gam's eyes as she turns from you to survey Vriska, and it should have been chilling, unnerving. But you are only aware of the overwhelming purpose of killing them both, now. 

_**Anything that may delay you** _

You rise. 

A tad belatedly, perhaps, but you rise nonetheless. 

There is a peculiar incorrectness about you, and it takes a moment to realize the gaping defect in your physique. Thankfully, you have that scarf of Robb's; you wrap it around your middle to staunch the bleeding. 

 

_**Might just save you** _

Speaking of blood... Feferi's fuschia colour smells wet and sticky and _tempting_. The rarest and most princely of colours. 

You need more. You swipe your hand across your mouth, trying to remember how it is that you are even alive right now. Or undead, whichever. 

You whisk towards the transportalizer, faster than you have ever moved before in your life. 

 

_**You only have to look behind you** _

You explore; you are aware that other corpses litter the separate areas of the meteor. Scents of different hues taint the air and draw you towards them fairly quickly. Innocent Nepeta, dependable Equius, sweet darling Tavros. The only thing stronger than your grief...is your thirst. 

When you return to the main block, you see Terezi, back turned to Feferi's body and the crime scene as he converses with someone on a husktop. You hunger for teal, and are upon him in an instant. 

You do not harm the unconscious Libra when you take his blood. 

_**At who's underlined you** _

It is apparent to you that the change within you leads to the single conclusion that you and Human Robb had often touched upon before in jest.

You are an actual rainbow drinker. You vaguely wonder if this will indeed humour Robb, perhaps to very _specific_ lengths. 

But first- you will not rest until you have tasted violet.

 

_**Destroy everything you touch, today** _

It happens so fast, too fast, all of it. One moment you are staring down that luck-obsessed bastard Vriska and that murderous Subjugglator-wannabe Gamzee, and the next you hear and see a pitter-pattering, glowing _thing_ rushing towards you. 

No, towards Gamzee. 

_**Destroy me, this way** _

Whatever it is, it glows with what seems to be a pulsating light, and it succeeds in unsettling you. Then you see his face, and your purpose flounders. 

It is Kanaya.

 

_**Everything you touch,  
you don't feel** _

In a surprising display of enhanced physical strength, he aims a kick straight at the purpleblood's stomach, and Gamzee curves backwards with a grunt at the force of it even as she flies off the edge of the platform that you are all standing on. You hear the honks grow fainter as she falls down, down, below into the abyss. 

_**Do not know,  
what you steal** _

You stare open-mouthed as he appears before Vriska a nanosecond later, fist drawn back to deliver a blow strong enough that the spider-bastard is thrown back, face nearly cracking. He lands on the floor near the opposite edge, and hardly stirs from the shock of it. 

_**Shakes your hand,  
Takes your gun** _

You don't even see him coming. Your precious science wand is nabbed right out of your grip, and you make some strangled noise of outrage as he snaps it clean in half, right in front of your face. 

Did he just- It _can't_ be-

But you do not have the luxury of time anymore, because Kanaya's chainsaw is singing loud and deadly right before you. 

_**Walks you out of the sun** _

You scream, hands up, because you are no longer single-pointed; emotions flood within you, curdling within and paralysing you. But the strongest one is sheer unadulterated terror, true fear without ego for once in your miserable life. 

His incensed, glowing face screams right back wordlessly, and he swings his whirring weapon.

It's so quick that you hardly register being cut in half before you cease to exist. 

_**Once you touch** _

You awaken. 

You were dead, weren't you? And yet, here you are, quite aware of a bloodpusher beating within your aching chest, and your airways desperately sucking in air, and your-

Ugh! You spit out the loose tooths that some complete moron has tried to stick back into your mouth. Wow, you really lost a few there, which should suck but honestly you... You really don't care. 

Huh. 

_**you don't feel** _

You taste coppery blood, _your_ blood, and you remember. _Oh, FF..._ You loved him, you still do. He gave a fuck about you even when you couldn't do that much for yourself. He was just a troll prince trying to do good things the way he knew how. 

He deserved better, and if anything that solidified the fact that whatever shit gog was up there, they were totally brainless. 

Even as you think these things, you barely feel them. You frown, and KK's voice bombards you with her usual expletive-laden worrywart nonsense. But suddenly you realize _something else_ , something that makes your breath catch. 

You can't see. 

_**Do not know** _

Somewhere, you awaken as soft, soft hands shake you gently. You open your eyes and it's him, it's him and he smiles, and you-

You stare in absolute bafflement, in dismay, in shame. His eyes are wholly white, pupil-less, and you _know_.

You killed him, holy shit. 

The two figures behind him, a short, very much alive Aradia, and... A ghost Sollux? Or a live one? You're confused. 

_**What you steal** _

You begin to cry. None of what made sense to you when you were alive seemed to matter now, except for the fact that you were all dead. You unravel. You stutter apologies to Feferi and even Sollux, and fingers gripping your own non-solid skull. 

He hugs you, and so does she. (Aradia joins in after a moment).

You do not deserve this small comfort in the death that you _did_ earn. You know.

You feel honestly sorry. 

 

_**Destroy everything you touch, today** _

You wish you had done more than kicked her off the platform, now. Gamzee was a menace, a parasite, you could feel her very existence poisoning everything. 

Perhaps you merely hate her much more than you previously realized. 

You try to hide it, but your snarling fury comes out regardless. Karkat gives you a sharp, disapproving look and you huff in annoyance. 

She had shoosh-papped Gamzee into what she believes is some sort of sanity. You know better, but you keep losing in your bids to shed light on this mistake of hers. Her angry point is that you have no proof that Gamzee can't be reformed and contained within the confines of her pale quadrant. 

You do not give up, not really, but you do let it slide for now. 

Terezi, your group's Seer of Mind, speaks hesitantly to the humans' Seer of Light. Something about the way he hunches over slightly nags at you, but how can you tear your eyes away for long from his conversation partner? 

Robb was an extremely beautiful human. 

You, Kanaya Maryam, are a walking rainbow drinker in love with an alien, and you sigh so loudly that the godtier human girl hovering near you raises one pale eyebrow over her cool shades. Thankfully, Karkat immediately draws her into some form of heated conversation, and you continue gazing at Robb. 

 

_**Please destroy me this way** _

She had really blinded you. In so many ways, you had been blind to ED and the real extent of her power and madness, underestimating her at every turn. So you suffered for it. 

It is actually funny when you think about it, but you don't laugh because TZ keeps asking if you're really alright, and you think he's got enough to worry about. 

Seriousness settles upon you once more. Blindness and half-life for your pride as death for ED's psychopathic ego. FF's murder remains unjust to you. 

Things are moving forward and AA is here in the living, actual godtier flesh. You know you will not stay with KK and the meteor group, and you know you should be more bothered about it. You do love her, she was always there for you, always that ridiculous maternal, lusus-like figure in your life. 

But your life was over. 

Between powering the meteor, being half-dead, and experiencing a new level of existance, you are ready to leave with Aradia. There are things that must be handled, he says. He holds your hand in his extremely warm one, like nothing had ever separated you. 

It fit as well as you remember, somewhere in the back of your vaguely-functioning thinkpan. 

When KK holds your other hand for a last time, a more recent familiarity, you give her a hug that you hope conveys your affection and gratitude and unspoken apology. 

It is Time to face the devil's final hand. You drift back over to AA, who is so very cheerful. 

You are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. I'm working out my hyperfixations with Homestuck.


End file.
